Cry
by Madame Firefly
Summary: Kagome lets Inuyasha know about all the pain his devotion to Kikyou has caused her in a little song. One-Shot song fic. Please read.


Here's a little one-shot story to breath on. Also, for anyone who's interested my other stories are being put on hold for a little bit. Don't worry, I won't abandon them, but I've got this awesome idea for a new one…and I want to complete that one before I move on to the rest. I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew right now. *blush*

Also, I'm taking some liberties here, lol…were there taverns in feudal Japan? *shrug* Oh well.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Faith Hill's song. 

*****

CRY 

She walked to the center of the room there was nothing to be seen before her but the shocked faces of her friends and the rest of the tavern members. Music starting in the corner to her right, where the little slew of musicians sat.

She was nervous, but inside there was something beyond the fear. Inside there was a sense of the unspoken, of words that needed to be said before hearts were shattered…or shattered beyond repair. 

Her eyes met those of amber surprise, and with that gaze came images. 

Inuyasha…

…reaching out and catching a certain undead miko into his arms, promising her that he'd protect her with his life. 

…moving his lips in uncharacteristic gentleness against the lips of another, his hands brushing strands of ebony hair off of lifeless cold cheeks. 

The look of deep devotion written on his usually disgruntled face when he stared deeply into his one true loves face. 

Kagome stared into the face of the man she had come to love with all of her heart, and though the words had not escaped his lips, she knew with a certainty, that there would never be a place for her in his heart deeper than the place Kikyou already occupied.

Cold bars of pain squeezed her shattered heart making her close her eyes and without fear she let the words that needed to be said tumble from her lips in the only way she could.

She began to sing.

"If I had just one tear running down your cheek.

Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep

If I had just one moment at your expense

Maybe all my misery would be well spent." 

Her voice was deep and full of yearnings that would never be discovered or achieved. And it sounded off the walls of the dingy looking tavern with beautiful sadness. And had she opened her eyes she would have seen the object of her heartache looking for all the world, lost and confused.

"Yeah….

Could you cry a little

Lie just a little

Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain

I gave now I'm wanting 

Something in return

So cry just a little for me

If your love cold be caged, honey I would hold the key

And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me

And you'd hunt those lies

They'd be all you'd ever find

And that'd be all you'd have to know

For me to be fine"

Kagome felt tears begin behind her eyes, slowly slipping past the guard of her eyelashes, but she paid them no attention. All that she could feel or understand were the words of her song, words that were almost choking her in their mad rush to be revealed.

"Yeah…And you'd cry a little

Die just a little

And baby I would feel just a little less pain

I gave now I'm wanting 

Something in return

So cry just a little for me"

Anger began to ebb and flow through her pain, and her eyes opened to stare angrily into the hanyou's own shocked gaze, adding fire to her next words.

"Give it up baby

I hear your goodbye

Nothing's goin' save me

I can see it in your eyes

Some kind of heartache

Darling give it a try

I don't want pity

I just want what is mine

Kagome watched him and finally saw the beginnings of understanding begin to dawn on him. She watched as his ears began to droop. But she wasn't finished yet.

"YEAH…could you cry a little

Lie just a little

Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain

I gave now I'm wanting

Something in return

So cry just a little for me…"

Kagome closed her eyes feeling the tears begin to dry on her cheeks. Raising her face up to the ceiling she sang the last of her song in a hushed voice, the music ending.

"Yeah…Cry just a little for me….

Could you cry a little for me….?"

The question drifted around the room, the sadness so deeply embedded within it evident to anyone with ears. 

She turned her face again towards Inuyasha, glancing at him softly before she turned and left the tavern.

Leaving behind a softly weeping hanyou.

******

Okay guys, that's all she wrote for this story…or, maybe not…hmm what do you think? Should I continue it?

Well, don't be too hard on me k? This is my first song-fic. 

Please read and review. 

Silkie


End file.
